


Collide the spaces that divide us

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea (Voltron), Beach House, Boys Kissing, Engagement, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, New Altea, Not Epilogue Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mac and cheese makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Keith and Shiro enjoy New Altea after the war.





	Collide the spaces that divide us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASCE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCE/gifts).



> The title is from "Superposition" by Young the Giant, a very sheithy song imo. 
> 
> This is my Sheithlentines gift for Asce, or @lovtitania on twitter. I hope you enjoy!

Shiro rocks the hammock back and forth slowly, languidly, watching the stars come out over the beach and enjoying the humid sea air.

 

The stars aren't the ones Shiro has studied since he was a teenager, but they're growing more familiar by the day. They're the constellations and planets decorating the cosmos outside of New Altea.

 

Coran had made Altea sound like a bit of a nightmare originally -- burning rock rain? Hard pass. But Coran and Allura had just as blithely pointed Shiro and Keith to this beach where the only danger is falling asleep on the sand and getting sunburned.

 

The balmy breeze winds around his bare ankles and ruffles his silver hair where he lounges on a kind of screened porch. The sound of soft footsteps reaches his ears and he turns to look at Keith as his lover steps over the threshold bearing a platter of fruit, two ramekins of mac and cheese, some meat, little crackers and two glasses of wine.

 

A grin splits Shiro's face at the sight. Keith knows him too well, to include mac and cheese in his idea of a charcuterie plate. 

 

"Fancy!"

 

Keith rolls his eyes but sets the food and wine down on a nearby end table. He picks up a few pieces of fruit and feeds a strawberry to Shiro gently. Shiro nibbles at one of his fingers with a flirty glance and Keith blushes, pushing his face away playfully. 

 

He hands Shiro one of the full wine glasses before snuggling into Shiro’s side, his warmth from his Galra side instantly putting Shiro at ease. 

 

“Do you even know what today is?” 

 

Shiro bends his neck to look down at Keith’s dark crown of hair, salt- and sand-dusted as it is. He presses a kiss into his scalp and shrugs, soothed by Keith's presence and the rocking of the hammock. 

 

“Is it a special day on Altea?”

 

Keith shakes with laughter. 

 

“No, on Earth.” 

 

Shiro hums, pretending to think hard. 

 

“Well, I know it’s not my birthday yet…” 

 

Keith worms a hand under Shiro’s shirt, digging teasing fingers into his side. Shiro cackles and squirms, nearly spilling wine onto the weathered boards that make up the floor of the porch. 

 

“Not quite your birthday, no,” Keith replies. 

 

Shiro settles his Altean arm around Keith, the warmth and subtle hum of the device calming to both men. They gaze out the open windows of the porch, content in each other's company and the quiet reassurance of being at each others' side. 

 

Shiro gasps. "Look, it's starting!"

 

The particular ocean they're staying near on New Altea harbors untold numbers of curious and dangerous creatures alike, but Allura had suggested this particular spot because of the nighttime displays of the hossae, jellyfish-like creatures that generate bright bioluminescence at sunset most nights. 

 

Shiro thinks it's almost like the Northern Lights, except it's pink and purple and blue beams of light shooting out of the ocean. It's stunning, and Shiro watches the lights reflect in Keith's eyes. 

 

"They're amazing," Keith breathes, spellbound by the dancing invertebrates. Shiro smiles and makes a noise of happy agreement, glancing between the shore and his sweetheart.

 

Apparently the lights attract the food source of the hossae, and they feed at twilight before returning to sea caves to hunker down for the night. Perhaps later this movement, Shiro will rent one of the clear-bottomed boats and they can row out and witness the phenomenon even closer. 

 

But right now, Shiro has other plans for the evening. He swallows back a sudden wave of nerves and hugs Keith to him a little, drawing comfort from their contact. 

 

He rustles around a little, trying to be subtle, and pulls a small velvet sack out of his pocket. 

 

It's a little difficult to finagle with only one hand free, but he eases the drawstrings open and pulls out its contents -- a ring he had made for Keith out of luxite and Balmera crystal. It's dark metal with a smooth crystal center that glows gently blue, not unlike Shiro's arm, but more muted. 

 

Keith hasn't noticed Shiro's movements and his eyes are still trained on the bright, spellbinding glow from the shallows. 

 

"Keith?" Shiro says it so quietly, he's not sure he'll hear, but Keith turns to look anyway. 

 

His eyes widen and he sucks in a deep breath. 

 

"Shiro?" He clutches harder at Shiro's sides, raising his upper body to look more directly at the man under him. 

 

"Keith," Shiro continues with a crooked smile. "You are the most wonderful, amazing person I've ever had the pleasure to know. You were always an unbelievable pilot, a beautiful person, and a kind soul, but you have come so far from the hurt young man I first met. You've turned into an inspiring leader, my best friend... you've saved me so many times and I don't know what I could possibly do to deserve the love and kindness you've given me."

 

Shiro swallows and impatiently wipes tears off his cheeks. Keith laughs wetly, doing the same to his own cheeks. 

 

"I want nothing more than to explore the universe by your side for the rest of our lives. Keith, will you marry me?"

 

Keith laughs again. 

 

"Yes, of course I will, Shiro," he rasps out, smile bright enough to make the alien jellyfish look dim in comparison. "I love you too, so much. You saved me first. And I will save you and protect you no matter what, as many times as it takes." 

 

His hand shakes finely as Shiro slides the ring on his finger. It fits; Shiro had measured with a piece of string and begged and bartered with the Blade of Marmora for the luxite to make the ring. 

 

"It's nice," Keith whispers, looking at the ring on his finger. "Can I get you one, too?"

 

Shiro grins. 

 

"Of course."

 

Keith launches himself at Shiro and they're kissing, the hammock lurching alarmingly under them. Shiro hardly notices as Keith presses him into the soft material -- he's too intent on pouring all of his love into their first kiss as an engaged couple. 

 

He can't wait to experience all of their firsts, but he hopes there isn't too much time before they can start racking up first times as husbands. Partners. In life, throughout the stars.


End file.
